


Trolls(Human au)

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Series: Trolls(human au) [1]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Trolls, but seriously I'm so excited for this, its 2 am but fuck it gotta commit to this fandom, sqeeeee, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Trolls human au!!!-Branches real name is BrycePoppys name works as isCreeks name is CalebThey have real names but I'm gonna call them by the names of the movie Branches grandma died in a different way(car crash)This will be a series!) get ready for the long haulIf you've seen hoodwinked then you'll know that there are multiple sides to every story.





	

Branch Timber- he had stopped going by Bryce years ago- drove into work that morning with his normal perpetual frown on his face. Yes many would agree that working retail is a terrible thing and to some a severe punishment in hell, but to Branch it was, in a word,

Horrendous.

At least at the moment. Usually it was just bad or hellish, but at the moment a rumor was going around. 

A rumor that he had a girlfriend.

Which if he was being honest was true. He had a girlfriend, he just wasn't in the mood to show her off to his coworkers like she was some badge to flaunt. As if saying ‘Hey look I’ve got emotions too!’. He had no need to. It was called ‘personal life’ for a reason.

But now with everyone saying that someone like him couldn't have a girlfriend, he thought it be nice to rub his girlfriend in everyone's nosy disrespectful faces

So he might have purposely left his lunch at home, on the counter in their apartment. Worse case scenario, he had to go out and buy lunch from somewhere. Best case? Well he wasn’t sure what would happen.

Everyone's at a meeting (which he hates because he has better things to do than sit on a cold, hard metal fold-out chair for an hour) when the room goes silent. He has no idea why until a pair of hands cover his eyes. "Guess who!". A familiar voice sings cheerfully. He immediately recognizes it as Poppy's voice. He can practically hear everyone holding their breath. 'Who was this upbeat stranger hugging the meanest grumpiest guy in the store?

"you left your lunch at home silly". Poppy says, removing her hands from his eyes and dropping a paper bag in his lap. It’s got a hundred doodles and swirls on it that he would bet a million she drew. Poppy wraps her arms around his beck and leans on him, her pink hair falling in his face.

"Oh who are these guys? Are they your friends? Well you don't have a lot of friends. Save for Brynn". She smiles. “But that’s good if they are. Maybe we can invite them to game night! Poppy babbles.

He’d rather not. By the looks on their faces is hilarious.

"These are my coworkers. "That's Dawn, Cerise, Clementine, Robbie, and Collison". Branch says going around the room.

"Oh. Well I'm poppy. I'm Branch's girlfriend. Your probably wondering why my hair is pink. Well...".

She launches into the story and takes up enough time so that when she's done the meetings almost over. She checks her phone for the time. "Oh my glitter, I gotta go or I'm gonna be late for work. Bye Branch!". She squeezes him into a hug and pecks his cheek, before grabbing her purse. "Bye everyone! It was a pleasure meeting you!". She gives a curt wave and with that she's gone.

Everyone still looks shocked. "What?". I ask.

"It's just,she was so cheery and happy and your so...not that". Celmeno says hesitantly.

Branch stands, putting his chair up. "Well what can I say? Opposites attract". He says before leaving the room with a smirk. 


End file.
